ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Invaders Are Here
|Owner = Mao Wu Kong |Previous = Attack of the Food Lover: Part 2 |NxEpisode = Beware the Cat on Fire!}} The Invaders Are Here is the 7th Episode of Ike! Prisman. Plot Trying once more to wipe Prisman out, Grandos sent an interstellar mail to Planet X, calling the Invaders for help. Soon, a UFO arrived and landed in a forest. Two Invaders scampered out while the rest remained inside. *Invaders(on communication device): Hey, where's your base?! *Grandos: Didn't I tell you the location? It's next to a 50m tall tree *Invaders: But they're ALL that tall! Meanwhile, the Space Garrison alerted Prisman of the UFO that landed, prompting him to search for it. He took flight to get a bird's eye view. Landing next to a strange spaceship, he realised it was (obviously) locked. When the Invaders finally found Grandos' UFO base, they entered. *Spygar: What took you sooooo long?! *Invader A: Hey look here, you dumbo! Haven't you heard.... *Grandos: Stop it! *Invader B: We have to work together if we want to obliterate that Ultraman. *Spygar: Hey! HE started it! *Invader A: You fatty green insect! *Fires Head-Fin Beam* *Spygar: Watch it!!! *Fires eye beams* *Grandos & Invader B: STOP!!!!! *Khan Digifer: Erm... this is boring... *Grandos: Who told you to make such useless monsters? Anyway, Invaders, If you help me defeat Prisman, I'll give you 50% of the planet after we conquer it. *Invader B: Deal! At that time, the remaining invaders in their UFO detected Prisman and turned on their guns to shoot him. The Ultra swiftly dodged the shots and threw a Prism Spear at the ship, damaging one of its sides just a bit. The ship shot two chains of lasers at the hero, paralysing him. Prisman used the Prism Shot causing a small explosion. The Invaders in the base received an alert and rushed to the scene. Prisman spotted the pair of aliens and asked them what they were doing. Naturally, they were carrying out the usual "just fight" plan. One of them was bathed in light shot from the UFO and became a daikaiju. *Khan Digifer: That kaiju's name is Iron! *Grandos: If you're trying to make yourself useful, then get me some juice! *Khan Digifer: But printing juice in the 3D printer might damage your whole ship! Iron tried to step on Prisman, but the Ultra changed size too, and tipped the kaiju over. Iron shot red beams from his tail, causing explosions around Prisman. Prisman jumped up to deliver a Prism Kick, but another red beam sent him crashing down. Then, the Invader UFO fired missiles which exploded as they hit the hero. Prisman's colour timer started to blink, and Iron took the opportunity to use his forked tail to strangle his opponent. But Prisman, seeing his chance, summoned a Prism Spear and ran it through the monster's back. Iron released his tail grip, span around and collapsed, melting into a pile of green slime. The other Invader fled speedily. Prisman wondered if those Invaders working for Grandos and Spygar. Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Fan Episodes Category:Ike! Prisman Continuity